Nathan Evo (KD)
Nathan Evo is a member of the famed Alpha Team Team. He took part in the battle against Makuta Xion. History Hero 2.0 Wrongly Convicted Surge received a mission from Zib to Varios V. He would be accompanied by Breez and Evo while the rest of Alpha Team was away on Quatros. Their mission would be to stop a "Red Dino" that was rampaging through the streets. When the Heroes arrived, the saw two being slay the "Red Dino" and later learned it's name to be Skirmix. The two being called themselves as Toa. The two beings, Toa Lhikan and Toa Iruini fought the Heroes but managed to defeat themselves by means of Iruini's Rhotuka Launcher Shield. Unable to find Fero, the Heroes took the Toa back to Hero Factory for questioning. Back at Hero Factory, the Toa told the Heroes about their past in their galaxy. They also told the Heroes that there were more forces on Varios V. The Heroes decided, despite the Toa's numerous protests, that they would travel to Varios V and defeat the Makuta. The Heroes asked Marcus Sparrow to come with them, but the Hero explained he would follow after he was outfitted for the mission. When the Heroes arrived back to Varios V, they were captured and taken to the Xion Fortress. Their weapons were taken from them and left as bait when the others came looking for them. Iruini acted as a diversion while Sparrow and Lhikan got the three Heroes out. Once the Heroes were saved, they returned to their ship to find it had been destroyed and Vanille was waiting from them. The group also came face to face with a new enemy, Makuta Kyro. Breez was badly injured in the fight and Evo was knocked out by this new Makuta. Sparrow decided that the group would have to retreat to a nearby farm. He asked Iruini and Lhikan to keep the enemies occupied while they took Evo back to the farm. Lhikan and Iruini combined their powers until the Heroes were far enough away. When the Heroes were far enough away, Lhikan traveled on his board while Iruini just teleported to them. When the group arrived at the farm, Breez and Evo stayed outside while the group split up and searched. Lhikan arrived later then Surge and Iruini asked the two Heroes to go into the shed with them where they learned that the farmers had a ship and they were in need of protection. The farm noticed that a group of Vorox had been sent to take a few of them out. A plan was devised to lure the Vorox and kill them. Meat was cooked and the Vorox followed the scent. Behind a log, the farmers and Heroes fired at the Vorox while Lhikan and Iruini smashed them with their elemental powers. When that was over, Lhikan said he would fight Vanille, Iruini would fight Kryo while it would be the Heroes duty to aid the farmers. Sparrow disagreed and said that he would take down Fero, the Toa reluctantly agreed. The Skrall and Fero arrived while the Toa went after their respective targets. Surge, Breez and Evo directed the farmers in the fight against the Skrall. The battle stopped when Sparrow killed Fero. The Skrall fled after that. Liasia thanked the Heroes and told them she intended to leave too. The ship could only carry seven, so she would return for the other farmers later. As they left, a shield appeared around Varois V so no one could get in or out. Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons Nathan Evo carries a Multi-Tool Ice Shield with a double-barrel ice cannon. He is fast, strong, agile and has hypersensitive senses. Evo's helmet is equipped to help him see through smoke. Personality Nathan Evo is quiet and competent. During combat, he still stays calm and can act as a medic if need-be. After he has completed his mission, he will recollect himself and meditate on his thoughts. Appearances * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted Category:Heroes Category:BIONICLE/Hero Factory Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Fate of Two Worlds